Confession
by KrysSaiyan
Summary: Movie 8 (Brolly, Legendary Super Saiyan) from Brolli's POV. Very in-depth and introspective. This isn't one of those fics that portrays Brolli as a nothing but a homicidal maniac who hates Goku. It goes much deeper than that. COMPLETE. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again! With another story. My other story, Lost and Found, will be on hiatus until I find the motivation to write more. 

This story is about Brolli, from his point of view. I'm not sure if I'll end it here, or add another chapter later. I'll have to see from any reviews I get. 

WARNING!: This had spoilers for the Brolli movie, so if you haven't seen it yet, and don't want to be confused, don't read this. 

     Confession

            I… don't understand this… why everything had to just fall apart like this. For a very long time, I felt all that power, and the rage that came with it, boiling inside of me. I couldn't ignore it. So, I let it take me. Why not? There was really nothing else to do. It's like… it was my destiny. But still… I don't really understand. 

            Oh gods father, I'm sorry! I'm thinking these words as I help you bandage your eye. Or what is left of it. You shouldn't have tried to stop me! What were you thinking?! You knew that I was stronger than you, that I was insane at the moment, so why?! I'll never understand you either. Not completely anyway. 

            But I do know you hated not being in control. I can't blame you for that. No one likes feeling helpless. But then again, most people don't enslave their own children either. Any kind feeling I had for you, it died a horrible death that night. When I slowly opened my eyes, sensing your presence, I thought something was wrong. Maybe some new foe had come, one you weren't strong enough to kill, so you had to wake me? 

            I muttered, still half-asleep, asking you what it was. You didn't reply. If only I had been fully awake! 

            And then you lunged at me, trying to pin me down whilst you slipped that damn device over my head. I fought you, but I was still slightly groggy. It slipped right on, like it was made for me. I really should have known. 

            Then, when I finally flung you off of me and onto the floor, I was awake. And severely pissed. I stood up angrily, and stalked over to where you half lay on the floor, eyes wide and frightened. You shouldn't have done that! There were so many things you could have done instead, you fool! But you didn't. Instead, you had to seal your own fate by doing this. By taking control of my body and using me. It really comes down to fate in the end, doesn't it? We were both supposed to die a long time ago. But fate had some other plan for us, and now we're down to this. Now, I think I'll have to kill you for this disgrace. And still, I'm sorry. And again, I don't understand it at all. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            I'm watching as you bring Prince Vegeta to this mockery of a palace. Like I was watching you when you were laughing in that strange way you have, when you were watching that comet through your crystal device. I sometimes think you are more of a maniac than I, father. 

            You're telling the Prince that I am his to do with what he wishes. If you didn't have my body under this spell, I think I might have started laughing at this. Of course I am! I always have been! I am nothing but a tool. You proved that to me long ago, father. 

            Not too long after, an old friend arrives here as well. I say friend with the utmost disgust. That… that Saiyan named Kakkarot, he was the one who started all this, though I'm not sure how. Somehow, I know that all of this is his fault! It's his! And I'll be damned if I let Fate interfere again this time! That damned fool, he has everything I never had! My father, my Prince, everyone thinks I am nothing but a stupid idiot. But they're wrong. I am more observant than anyone here. And I've seen all the happiness in that man's eyes. I've seen his son, his friends, even the way he can look at the Prince as a friend, and not his superior! I wanted that! It was supposed to be mine! _I am the Legendary! _I_ should have been able to do everything that he could, that asshole! And, somehow, someway, it's _ALL HIS FAULT_!! _

            I grin as I lick the blood of my lips. Kakkarot says I'm disgusting. As if I hadn't already been told that. As if I hadn't been called so many worse names that have no doubt scarred some part of my mind and brainwashed me far more than this fucking tiara on my head. 

            I just wanted to fight. I wanted to kill Kakkarot, that is true. But even more so, I wished to have one good fight. I wanted him to give it his all. I didn't want a weakling at my feet, begging for their life. I wanted a challenge. That wasn't so strange, was it? So, as my father is taking my body back under his control, and I feel myself slip away and my eyes grow soft looking again, and I turn away from my prey and walk peacefully back to the palace, I have started creating a plan. Your revenge on Prince Vegeta will have to wait, father. Mine must come first, I'm afraid. 

So, like it or no? Review, or Brolli shall rip out your intestines. 


	2. Chapter 2

            Father is again trying to reason with Prince Vegeta. And yet again, I don't believe it's working. Prince Vegeta (or should I call him King now?) is going to leave the planet, and I really couldn't give a damn. I don't hate the new King, anymore than I hated the old one. I was just a child at the time, really. An infant. I was weaker than him at the time, and the strong can kill the weak when they choose. Isn't that you taught me, father? 

            But regardless. Vegeta-sama is leaving, father is upset, and I am silent and following them around like a lost child. At times like these, I really do hate my own body for betraying me like this.

            And then… his scent. That infuriating scent! I stop in my tacks, my eyes widening and losing their soft look. That bastard. I can smell him. He's nearby. I growl out his name. He can't hear me. 

            Kakkarot is yelling something out to Vegeta-sama. I don't really hear what it is, over the load roaring in my ears. I stand perfectly still and stare at him, as he lands in front of me. I hear my name said… oh, he is still talking to Vegeta-sama. Something about Super Saiyans… oh yes. I think I can pick out what this conversation is about.

            My father is panicking again. Trying to dissuade any foolish notions that _I could possibly be a challenge. After all, I am horribly weak, am I not? How could I be the Legendary?..._

            DAMN IT ALL!! He's looking at me with that fucking grin! As the other Prince of Vegeta-sei arrives, Kakkarot is _grinning_ at me!! Damn him… damn him for being so infuriatingly happy all the time. I hate him. I hate him for everything he has to grin about. 

            Father is divulging the "secret" plans he had all along to them, and I'm tempted to call him a wishful fool. But I cannot. I simply stare blankly back at Kakkarot. Oh, he is angry now. Good. It will be a much better fight if he is angry. Suddenly, I can't take it any longer. My control breaks.

            I'm twitching dangerously, and I growl. 

            "Kakkarot…!" I manage to say. Father says my name, trying to reason with me, but it does not work. My poor pitiful father, when has that ever worked? Isn't that why you put me under your control? I walk forward, towards Kakkarot, and my energy skyrockets. My hair lifts, and all I can feel is that, that beautiful energy rolling around me, making my hair lift up. I can vaguely feel my Prince's energy rise as well, and I think he tried to hit me just then… but I don't blame him. He wants to fight. Nothing wrong with that, right? Besides, I didn't even feel it. My rage for Kakkarot is the only thing I feel right now. Pain does not exist. 

            I can feel a small tingling in the back of my head. Oh, is father trying to control me again? Well, I don't really feel like obeying this time. You've kept me from this long enough father. It's my turn to have some fun again. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            Those little green tinted weaklings are cowering behind me. I do not even care enough to remember what they are called. But suddenly, I am struck with an idea. I grin, and I am well aware that it makes me look like a madman. Good. Because then I can loose myself in the stench of their fear. 

            "It would be nice to go back, wouldn't it?..." I say, my voice low, referring to their planet. It hangs in the sky above us, so close… I feel something burning in my stomach again, and the intensity almost makes me shake.

            It would be nice to go back to my own home as well. My own planet. But that can't happen, can it? I fire a blast of energy at the weaklings. They don't even try to dodge. At the last moment, I change my mind. No. I will not let them not suffer. They will die slowly, from this moment, as they stare at the bright explosion as my energy destroys their home. They will all suffer. Every. Damn. One of them. 

            And then I'm laughing, and I'm almost afraid I won't be able to stop. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            You want your precious son, Kakkarot? You want to see him alive and healthy? Well that's too bad, isn't it? If I want to kill him, I will. _I'm the Legendary. Whatever I wish, it happens. I always get what I want, and no squealing, crying grown-up brat is going to rip that one blessing away from me. I'll die before that happens. _

            I think I hate your brat as well now. Not to the same extent as I loathe you, of course, but just enough… after all, he's almost exactly like you, isn't he? When I first saw him….he looked so… god-damn happy. Just like you. He got a peaceful life on Earth, the paradise my father had had his eye on. He got to lay in the sunlight of the planet, and no doubt was _content_. You know what I got? Beatings from my father when I disobeyed, a cold sterile space ship, and the blood of countless people all over me. Hell, I practically bathed myself in their blood on a daily basis. I doubt you or your son have ever killed anything without a reason. 

            And that's why I can't let you live. If I have to live like this, then you will too! I'll drag you through Hell and back Kakkarot!! You will give me a good fight, give it all you have, and then I'll break you. Both you and your son, and anyone else who helps you. If I have to be broken, then everyone else will be broken as well. After all, I'm the Legendary. Whatever I want, I get.

            So, Kakkarot. Do you really want your son?

I'll probably write another chapter when I feel like it. I'm sick right now, so I really don't feel like doing much of anything… it'll be awhile. Sorry. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3 The End

That smile. Even in battle, _that fucking grin is still there! And I beat the shit out of him for that. I don't think he's dead yet. But I can wait. That'll ensure I have plenty of play-time with Kakkarot. Plenty of time._

            My energy… I can't control it! It's… it's overflowing, I can't contain it! I scream and feel my body being lifted off the ground by the sheer force of the Super Saiyan energy trying to rip my body apart. Not yet! NOT YET! 

            I release the energy; give it an outlet and let it destroy my surroundings. That will sate it for while at least.

            I relax slightly and search out for anyone else to destroy. I smell something, and turn to face it. There. On the devastated roof of one of father's faux buildings. There you are, Kakkarot. I grin and chuckle amusedly. How I missed you for that short time, Kakkarot. How I will make you squirm in agony once you awaken and find all those that you had dared to care for dead…

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            How convenient for you Kakkarot. Another one of your friends has shown up, saving your beloved son from death. From me. I _am_ death. 

            Freak? Is that what he called me? Ha. I know better than that. The Legendary is never a _freak. The Legendary is an all-powerful Saiyan who cannot be defeated no matter what. Who can take what they wish and kill whom they want. Because they have the power. Because they are gods. __I am a god!_

            But perhaps… I am a demon instead…

            Oh, wonderful… I'm laughing again. Gods, past Legendaries, I'm laughing _again, and one day I will not be able to stop! I don't understand!_

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            And now I know. I am a demon. And with that knowledge… with that fact securely in my mind, I have become unstoppable. Not that I wasn't before… but still. Even with that damned comet approaching, I cannot be held back from having my fun with these worms. I cannot be killed. The Legendary is never killed!

            Kakkarot is telling me to "Take it easy". I do not understand the way he says that. Take it easy? What does that mean? I have never heard these words before, but I sense that he is asking me to restrain myself. Oh? And be one of the weak? Be one of those whom I saw fall before my father when I was still young? 

            I won't become weak and die like them! I won't! I won't let you become like my fool of a father, and try to hinder me, whether it be via mind control or some other means, I WON'T LET YOU!

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            Oh… oh… my prince, did you have to butt in like that? I really didn't want to play with you as roughly as the others, you are after all royalty, and while I am stronger, I do try to respect the wishes of my superiors. At least for awhile anyway. 

            But, if you insist on playing as well, I'll kill you. Because that's the kind of game we're playing here, and I have no doubt that you realize this. 

            "I will not let you die so easily…"

            And that's true. You wish to play, Prince Vegeta? Then I will force you to play the same game as Kakkarot. The one who dies loses. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            Ah, that felt so good… perhaps I have lost my respect for everyone. I am after all the Legendary. Why should I respect the weak? I shouldn't. And I won't. Hm. Farewell, prince. I have more interesting spirits to crush today. 

            I land just as my father is preparing to escape. 

            "Where are you going?" I say. He looks terrified, and I can smell the terror, even from outside of the sealed pod. A one-seat pod, I might add.

            "I-I was preparing to get off this planet with you!" he stutters helplessly. Helpless. He has become weak, hasn't he? Oh father…

            "In a single-seat pod?" I question. He does not answer, and I grip the sides of the pod and lift it. I begin crushing it, with my father trapped inside. He is moaning about something… I do not care what it is. And then I hurl it into the comet. 

            I smile. It is ironic, isn't it? You trained me all my life to obey you and become your muscles, and you planned to have that comet destroy Prince Vegeta and myself… and look what happens?

            I have disobeyed and killed you, then threw your mangled corpse into that very same comet. Yet…

            "Did you think it would be something as pathetic as an explosion of a planet that would kill me?" I ask the air. You really were a fool, father. A fool for trying to control me, an even bigger fool for using those mind-controlling devices on me, and a complete moron for thinking that I, the Legendary, could die at all. 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .  ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

            I'm finally having fun. For once, I'm doing what I wish to do, and not what my father has planned for me. And I feel so good. It feels so good. I'm beating that damned smile of Kakkarot's off of his face, and I love every second of it. 

            I begin to grow tired of it when you look up at me through your bangs with that sorrowful look in your eyes. Like you pitied me. Well then, I'll just have to kill you now. 

            But then…

            Then suddenly, miraculously, you stop my final blow with your hand. Your own power surges around you, blazing brightly.

            What is going on?

            What is this strange Saiyan, that could stop my final punch after being beaten, and still have power left over?

            But that doesn't matter! I am still the Legendary! No one will beat me, never! No matter how much power you've absorbed from those others, you will not win against a Legendary! It's impossible!

            But…

            From what I've heard…

            You seem to be a master of accomplishing the impossible, Kakkarot. 

            So, as your fist penetrates my gut, I can see very clearly now. My power flees from me, abandoning me. I cannot compare.

            And suddenly, I remember your crying again. I cried with you, but you don't remember that, do you? You were upset at being left all alone, and you scared me. Could I sense it, even then? Could I sense that one day, you would be my downfall, is that why I was crying? No matter. I cried. Because of you, the Legendary cried. Yet another item to add to your list of amazing feats, Kakkarot.

            My power flees out of the pores of my body, ripping it apart, exploding it. And all I can think about is…

I'm so evil, I left it at a cliffhanger sort of. Ha! Anyway, this is the third and final chapter. I rather like it. ^_^

Review, for the love of Brolli! REVIEW!!


End file.
